You're My Hope
by SLPikachu
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Mary visit a town the boys had passed through, five years prior. Dean is excited to see the waitress he had spent the night with, the last time he was there and learns he had left something. Now, he wants to do the right thing and becomes the protective dad to his fragile, little girl, who can't speak or walk on her own.
1. Chapter 1

You're My Hope

Dean, Sam, and Mary were on their way to a small town on the outskirts of Texas. Sam had come across a news article of several cow slaughters,, as well as murders, where the victims were missing their hearts. So, they figured it was either werewolves or a skinwalker.

Dean was, especially excited about going, because they had passed through this town, before, five years ago and Dean had a very good time, that night and hoped the same waitress was there. In fact, when they pulled into town, the diner was the first place they went, since it had been a long drive and the Winchesters did need to refuel before starting.

Dean asked the waitress if Rachel Culver still worked there.

"She does," the waitress replied, in a thick Texan accent. "But, today's her day off. She's home, takin' care of the lil one."

"Little one?" he questioned. Dean didn't recall Rachel having a kid, the last time he saw her.

"Yeah, little Hope. She's Rach's lil girl. Five years old and full of life, considering her circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"Girl's been through quite a few surgeries in her young life. Can' walk. Can' speak. But, does that stop Hope? No, sir. Rach named her right, hoo boy!"

Dean exchanged a look with his mom and brother before switching back to the waitress. "And, she's five, you said?"

"That's right," she nodded. "Why?"

"Is there a father?" he asked, anxiously.

"Nope, just Rachel." The waitress added, with a shrug, "I mean, she has her dad, but, he's busy caring for Rachel's mom, they had to move to a nursing home. Rach never said who the father is. Probably some deadbeat." She made a disgusted face. "Now, what can I get for ya?"

Dean looked around at Sam and Mary. "You two good on your own?" he asked them.

Mary was the one to answer, understanding what he was getting at. "Go on, honey," she encouraged her firstborn. "Sammy and I will find a motel, on foot."

Dean thanked his mom and asked the waitress if Rachel still lived on her parents' farm. When she said, Rachel did, he bolted from the booth, and back out to the Impala where he drove out to the farm.

It still looked the same as Dean pulled up and stepped out of the car. There were a two-story house, that was fifty years old, but, had a satellite dish on the side. Near the right side of the house, was the barn, just as old as the house. There was a chicken coop, but, it looked like it hadn't been used, in years. Out in the pasture, were dozens of cows, which wasn't good, considering it would mean Rachel and her family would be too close to what the Winchesters were there, for.

Dean made his way up to the house and pressed the doorbell. He waited a minute before the door opened and there stood Rachel Culver. Her hair was still the same reddish brown, he had remembered and her eyes were the same darker shade of green than his.

"Dean. Wow. I wasn't expecting your return." She stared at him, in surprise.

He smiled for her. "Hey, Rachel. How are you?"

"Uh, good. Enjoying my day off. What about you?"

"Same here. Good, I mean," Dean added, with a shrug.

Rachel got on with it, getting to business. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, my family and I are passing through, again and I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing. Someone at the diner said, you had a kid, now," he explained.

"Um, yeah. She's five years old. Would you like to meet her?" she asked.

"Sure," Dean smiled.

Rachel stepped to the side, to let Dean in and shut the door behind him. She showed Dean, into the living room, where a little girl was building with Legos. The TV was playing _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_. What Dean noticed was one, her hair was the same shade of blond as his, tied back in a ponytail holder, and two, the white, hard plastic braces attached to her legs.

Dean caught himself, staring. "I'm so sorry," he apologized to Rachel. "I don't mean to stare."

"It's okay. Hope and I are used to it. Even in a small town, where mostly everyone knows you, there are those who don't and will stop and stare, even with a negative comment, sometimes."

"I never thought anything bad. I'm just not used to seeing those on a kid, except maybe Forrest Gump. What happened?"

Rachel held her arms, crossed, across her chest, lightly "Nothing happened. Hope was born, unable to use her legs. She had gone through a few surgeries, to strengthen them. So, now she can walk, if she uses her walker," she nodded over at a small, child-sized walker Dean had only seen elderly people use. "She also can't talk, but, can still communicate."

"Sign language?"

"She knows a little sign language. Hope prefers the Kindle. I downloaded an app that says basic words and you can, even add words, and names, too." Rachel looked over at her daughter. "Hope is very smart. It's amazing the things she can create with those Legos, and she can already build things on _Minecraft_."

Dean looked from Hope, to Rachel. "What's _Minecraft_?" he asked, confused.

"You don't know what _Minecraft_ is? Have you been living under a rock? It's the game, popular with all the kids, these days. Hope loves it. She'll spend hours, playing it, if you let her." Rachel smiled, watching the little girl.

Dean glanced from her, to the floor. "Listen, I couldn't help… She's five, huh?" He looked back up at the woman.

"You want to know if she's yours, don't you." Rachel looked back at him.

"Yeah," he admitted.

Rachel looked down at the floor. They had been keeping their voices low, so Hope wouldn't overhear. Plus, they were a good distance away. That and Hope was too engrossed in her Legos, to notice.

"I am, aren't I," Dean guessed, seeing as she was hesitating.

"Yes. Is that okay?" she forced herself to look over at Dean.

He looked over at Hope, again. "The only thing I'm not cool with, is the fact, she seems to have my family's bad luck."

Rachel smiled, "Hope's a fighter, though."

"Of course, she is, if Hope's a Winchester."

"Hope you don't mind. I, uh, gave her your last name. I'm not even sure why, other than my dad says, children should have their father's name. My mom said, if the father isn't in the child's life, why should he get that honor? But, then I figured, well, you didn't know."

"I'm proud of her, already." Dean smiled over at Rachel. He stole a quick glance before he asked, "Can I…?" He motioned towards Hope, with his head.

"Of course. Go say hi."

Dean looked back at Hope. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over and sat down, on the other side of her Legos set. "What ya building?" He cursed himself, once Dean asked that, knowing she couldn't really answer. But, Hope only smiled at the newcomer and picked up her Kindle, she had, lying on the floor, near her. Turning the screen on, she pressed a few buttons with her tiny finger until a computerized, female voice, said, " _A city_."

"Would it be alright if I helped?" he asked.

Hope dug her hand in a pile of different color Lego pieces and pushed them towards him. She, then pressed a few buttons on the Kindle until the computerized voice said, _post office_.

"You want me to make the post office?"

She nodded her head, up at Dean.

"Okay," Dean smiled and got to work, building a post office. The two of them worked hard, building the city. Dean didn't even say anything else. Sometimes, there didn't need to be any words. They just sat, in silence, enjoying each other's company. Now and then, he would look over and watch the little girl, which he noticed she had his eyes and even his nose and even though Hope was still growing into her ears, Dean could tell they were his, too. Her jawline was her mother's, but even her eyebrows were like his.

When he finished the post office, Hope had Dean work on a car garage, next and not only gave him more Legos, but gave him some toy cars, as well.

"I got some really cool Hot Wheels cars, out in my car. Would you like them?" he offered.

Hope's face lit up and nodded, excitedly.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

She nodded, again.

Dean stood up and hurried back out to the Impala, looking inside the trunk, digging around until he found a small box of toys, he brought them in the house, over to where Hope was working on a zoo. Sitting back on the floor, with her, Dean opened the box and showed Hope what was inside. There were a lot of cars, Lego pieces, some orange car tracks, and old kid meals toys from when him and Sam were kids. Hope dug into the toys, going through them all.

"You can have the whole box, if you want," he told her.

Rachel was sitting over on the couch, on the other side of the coffee table from them, watching. "Wow, Hope. What do you say to Dean?"

Hope picked up her Kindle and pressed a few buttons until the computerized voice said, _Thank you._

"You're welcome," he replied, with a smile. Dean, then saw Hope push herself up, by the coffee table. Rachel leaped to her feet, gently, grabbing her shoulders, to lead her daughter over to her walker, but, Hope pointed over at Dean.

"You want to go to Dean?" she asked Hope, who nodded. So, Rachel helped Hope step over to Dean. Dean watched as the little girl, hobbled over to him. It broke his heart to watch his own kid, have to have help, just to walk. The thought of her living through surgeries, didn't help either. At least, she could get around, now.

When Hope was close enough, Rachel let go. She still spotted her daughter, who let herself fall against Dean. Dean, quickly, reached out and caught her. Hope held out her arms like she wanted to hug him, as if to thank him, some more. She wrapped her arms around him, holding her head against his shoulder. Dean couldn't hold back and held Hope, close, in his arms. He looked up, to mouth, "can I tell her?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. I'd like her to get to know you, first, if you're gonna stay." she mouthed back.

Dean nodded and returned his attention to his daughter.

Eventually, Hope pushed away, to twist around, twirling a fist at her mother. Dean noticed one finger was over her thumb.

"You need to go potty, baby girl?" Rachel asked.

Hope nodded at her mother.

Rachel grabbed her daughter's walker. Dean held Hope's waist as she stepped over to it, letting go when Hope had a hold. He then watched as Hope pushed it away, towards the downstairs bathroom, with her mother in tow.

Dean couldn't believe this was really happening. Not only did he have a daughter. He had a daughter with disabilities. She couldn't run and play sports like other kids could. Hope needed a lot more attention. She would always need help. A void that was once empty, was now filling up in his heart. He wanted to do the right thing. Now, that he had walked into Hope's life, he wanted to stay there. Dean wanted...no needed to be a dad.

When Hope returned, with her mother. She wanted to watch a movie on her Kindle, with Dean. She pushed towards the couch, where she inched herself from her walker, to grab onto the edge and pull herself up. Dean was amazed she did it by only pulling herself up, with just her hands and patted the couch, for Dean to sit next to her.

Dean looked over at Rachel, who gave him, a kind smile and handed him, the Kindle. He took it and walked around the coffee table, the other way and parked himself, down, next to her. Dean passed the Kindle to her. Hope exited out of the voice help app and pressed the Netflix app. She pressed her name on the Netflix screen and it loaded to the kid's version of Netflix. She scrolled through until she found the movie, _Zootopia_ and played it.

Once the movie loaded and began, Hope snuggled against Dean's side and held the Kindle, so they both could watch. It wasn't a movie he would watch by himself, but, it was a good one to watch with his daughter and laughed, harder than Hope did, at the hidden adult humor.

Halfway through the movie, something in her ear, taught Dean's eye. It looked like an earbud that hooked over the back of the ear but there wasn't any cord. Plus, the Kindle didn't have earbuds plugged in.

By the end of the movie, both Dean and Hope had fallen asleep, right there on the couch. Rachel left them alone, covering them both with a blanket.

They were awakened by Dean's phone, two and a half hours, later. Dean quickly pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" He hadn't bothered to look to see who was calling.

"Dean, where are you? Mom is worried sick!" It was Sam. Never thought any of the brothers would ever have to say that.

"What time is it?" he asked, still waking up.

"Four, in the afternoon. Where are you? Are you still with that waitress?"

Dean rubbed at his eyes in one hand. "Yeah. I, uh, I have a d-a-u-g-h-t-e-r so I was getting to know her."

It took Sam a minute before he realized what his brother was spelling out. "Wait- so she is yours? How do you know?"

"Look, Sammy, I can't talk now. I'll explain everything, tonight when I get there." With that said, Dean hung up. It was then he noticed Hope was trying to get down from the couch. When her feet hit the floor, she almost stumbled, which Dean's quick reflexes kicked in and caught Hope before she hit her head on the coffee table. "You okay?"

Hope nodded, holding onto his hands.

Dean blew a sigh of relief. "That was scary, huh?" he smiled for her.

Again, she nodded.

Rachel came into the room, at that point. "I thought I heard you were awake. She knelt on the other side of the coffee table, placing her hand on it. "Did you have a nice nap, baby girl?"

Hope twisted around and switched to leaning on the coffee table and smiled for her mom. She made her way around, holding onto it, to get to her toys. Dropping to the floor, Hope continued playing.

Dean watched his daughter. "What are those things in her ears?" he decided to ask Rachel, after a few seconds.

"They're hearing aids. They help her hear, better," she explained.

"She can't hear?"

"Not very well. She's not, completely, deaf. With those, she can hear fine if you look, directly at her and clearly, with no other noises going on, around you. Her pediatrician said that was why Hope couldn't speak. Because, kids learn how to say sounds, by hearing the rest of us. But, it's been a year since Hope was given the hearing aids and she still isn't speaking, yet. So, we figured maybe it's something else, entirely. Maybe she doesn't possess the ability to speak."

Dean shrugged. "I think she does."

Rachel looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"I heard her laugh, while watching the movie, earlier. If she has a voice to laugh, like that, then she should have a voice to speak. Don't you think?" he said.

Rachel looked back at her daughter. "I guess. I just, constantly, worry about her."

"Has she started school, yet?" Dean asked, curious.

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet. Her birthday was after the school year started, so she has to wait until next year."

"When was her birthday?"

"Two weeks ago, on the twenty-eighth of September," Rachel looked over at Dean, again.

"Wish I had gotten here, two weeks, sooner." Dean was leaning his arms on his legs. "Was there anything she wanted for her birthday, she didn't get?"

She glanced over at Hope, who was playing with Dean and Sam's old army men, that were also in the box. "Not really. Hope didn't ask for anything. Besides," Rachel looked over at Dean, "I think that box of toys, there, is present enough." She smiled at Dean.

Dean returned it. Oh, well. There's always Christmas.

Rachel got dinner cooked and set on the table. Once it was ready, she made the call. Dean helped Hope, stand and walk over to her walker. To be honest, it felt like he was teaching his daughter how to walk, by her holding onto his hands. Dean walked behind Hope, as she, slowly, made her way towards the kitchen. Ever since she almost fell, Dean was now watching Hope's every move, making sure she didn't get hurt. Hope seemed like a fragile, little girl that needed a lot of protection, and who could give more protection than Dean Winchester?

After a few minutes, they reached the kitchen, where Hope made her way over to the table. She climbed onto the chair, with just her hands, eventually sitting up, onto her bottom. Rachel offered Dean, a plate, as well, right next to Hope, who insisted on it. Rachel and Hope joined hands, which Hope held her other one out to Dean. It took him, a moment before he realized what was going on and joined in, to be polite.

Hope was able to feed herself, too. Aside from the hearing loss and unable to walk, well, Hope seemed like a normal kid, to Dean. She liked cartoons, played with toys, and even laughed. Dean still wanted to learn everything there was to know about kids in Hope's situation. He wanted to help and be the dad, the kid needed. Dean already felt he was one hundred percent responsible for Hope. She was his, after all.

After dinner, it was time for Hope to get ready for bed, which she wanted Dean to help her. Rachel wasn't sure, at first and suggested she'd do it.

"Don't worry, Rachel," he assured her. "I used to give my brother, a bath, growing up." Rachel still supervised, though and watched as Dean washed Hope's hair. Hope was able to wash her own body, now, so Dean just helped rinse off the soap, and took some time, to goof around before she had to get out of the tub. Hope had rubber bath toys of sea life, that squirted water. She used one of the fish to squirt water at Dean, getting him in the face. It stung when it got in his eye.

"Hope, not in the face," her mother reminded Hope.

Dean used a towel Rachel had handed him, to dab at his eye. "I'm gonna start calling ya, squirt," he teased the little girl, who snickered, bowing her head, a little.

Once it was time to get out, Dean let the water out and lifted Hope out of the tub, setting her on her mother's lap, to help dry her off. While Rachel held onto Hope, Dean helped put on her pajamas, that had generic cartoon alligators. The alligators were dark green, but the rest of her pajamas were blue, except for the collar of the shirt. That was yellow. Rachel pulled Hope, back onto her lap, so Dean could slip a pair of white socks, on her feet and replaced her leg braces, overneath. Once she was dressed, Rachel handed Hope, her hearing aids she had taken out before she got in the tub, and let her put them in, herself.

Hope reached her arms up, when Dean had stood up. He reached down and lifted Hope, up, onto his side. Rachel showed Dean to her bedroom, where he set Hope, on her bed. Rachel came over from the bookshelf, carrying a book in her hand.

"Care to do the honors, Dean?" she asked him. "I'm sure she'll like that."

Dean looked at the book, which was _Charlotte's Web_. He had never read it, but he saw the movie, once, when he was a kid. "Sure," Dean replied, cheerfully, and looked over at Hope. "You mind if I read to you, tonight?"

She nodded, excited to hear he would be reading. So, Dean took a seat next to her and opened the book to the chapter where Rachel had stopped at, the night before, and started reading. Dean even tried to use a different voice for each character. When he read the whole chapter, Dean replaced the bookmark and handed it back to Rachel, who returned it to the bookshelf, and stood up, to help cover Hope up, with her _Disney's The Little Mermaid_ comforter.

Hope grabbed onto a stuffed alligator that was there, behind her and held out her arms, for Dean to hug her, good night.

Dean bent over to hug his daughter. "Good night, Squirt," he told her and stood back up.

Rachel leaned over and hugged and kissed her daughter, good night, as well. "Good night, baby girl. I love you." She also signed, _I love you_ and Hope returned it, in the same way.

Hope took out her hearing aids, again and reached over to set them on her nightstand. She laid down and snuggled up with her alligator, closing her eyes, as Dean and Rachel left the room. Rachel got the lights on the way out, making sure to turn on her daughter's nightlight, and led Dean, downstairs, to walk him out.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Dean stopped, to turn and look back at her. "What?" he asked.

"About all this? What it takes to care for our little girl."

"Honestly, the more I hang around Hope, the more protective I get," Dean admitted.

"Welcome to my world," Rachel agreed. "Every single day I worry about Hope. I get afraid to take my eyes off her, for a second."

Dean swallowed, glancing up at the stairs, thinking about when she had fallen from the couch. Now, he was worried if she'll roll out of bed or something. "Can I see her, again?" he finally asked.

"You can. But, if I let you keep seeing her, you have to commit to it. And, you can't disappear and only see her, once or twice a month. I don't want you coming in and out of Hope's life. She won't understand and I'm not even sure I would be able to explain, anyway. I mean, are you here for good, this time?"

Dean hesitated at that point. He wasn't sure what to tell her. Rachel didn't know he was a hunter or that monsters were real. He couldn't tell her, it took him all over the place, never staying in one place for long. Dean wanted to be Hope's dad, but hunting always kept him busy. But, if he wanted to see his daughter, he had to stay.

"I want to continue to see her. If I am her dad, I need to be there for her," he told her.

Rachel shrugged. "You're welcome to continue to see her, Dean. Full time, though. Not part time. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

 _ **Another idea that popped into my head, while at work. Once "Learning to Trust" is finished, all these stories should get more attention. Let me know what you think! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean finally walked in the door of the motel room, his mom and brother rented. His arms were, chock full, of books he bought from a book store. The minute he walked in, Mary was on her feet, looking displeased.

"Young man, where have you been?" she demanded of her firstborn.

"Mom, I'm a grown man, remember," Dean reminded his mother, walking past her.

Sam had stood up from the table when Dean had walked into the room, as well. He watched as his brother dropped a stack of books onto the table.

Mary closed the door behind him. "I understand that, Dean Alexander. But, it's still courteous to call and let us know where you are."

Dean turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I had a lot on my mind and still not used to having you, back, alive. Okay?" he apologized, sincerely, before he got in, even, more hot water.

Sam had been staring at the stack of paperback, thick books his brother had set down. "Since when do you read anything that's not porn, car magazines, or Anime?" he questioned and read the cover. " _A Parent's Guide to Physical Disabilities_?" Sam looked at the next book, " _Sign Language for Dummies_?" and picked it up to look at the other books with titles of the same subject. "What is all this for, Dean?"

"Hope."

"Hope for what?"

"No, Hope, my daughter," Dean corrected his brother.

"You're positive, she's really yours, sweetheart?" Mary asked.

He looked over at her. "I am, Mom."

"How?" Sam shrugged. "She could be anyone's kid."

Dean looked, back, at him. "She's mine, Sam. Hope is the splitting image of me. She even warmed up to me, fast. I know the kid's mine, and now that I know I have a kid, I'm gonna do what's right."

"But, what about the job, Dean? How are you going to be a dad and hunt?"

He shrugged, this time. "I can do both. I can be a hunter and a dad."

"You're forgetting one thing," Sam pointed out.

"What's that?"

"You tried that, once before. Remember? Lisa and Ben."

Dean remained quiet, staring at Sam.

It was Mary who spoke. "Who's Lisa and Ben?"

He stared at the floor.

Sam was the one to answer, "Lisa was an old girlfriend, and Ben was her son."

She looked between her sons. "Dean's son?"

"No," Dean finally said. "But, I helped look after him, for a year, like he was."

"What happened?"

He couldn't answer that. Dean couldn't even look his mom in the eye.

"Tell her, Dean," Sam insisted, shifting on his feet. "Tell her why you had to walk away and have Cas wipe their memories."

Dean shot his brother, a glare. "I told you not to bring that up, again," he pointed over at him.

"It doesn't matter, because you're gonna end up doing the same thing, again, with your daughter and her mother. Face it, Dean. We can't have a family of our own. We always said, keep the ones we love, as far away, as possible."

"Dean," Mary spoke up.

Dean turned his head, to look at his mother. His face softened for her.

"Didn't you tell me, you wouldn't raise your kids in this life."

"I mean it, too," he replied. "Hope's not gonna know. She won't know what I do, but, she's gonna be protected. I will make sure of that."

"They always do, sweetheart. I tried to keep you, boys, from the life. Look what happened," she pointed out. But, Dean wasn't hearing it.

"Things will be different. Hope can't, anyways."

"Dean, you're being stubborn," Sam told his brother. "Just walk away, now, before things get harder. It'll be better in the long run, for her. Hope's better protected if we stayed away."

Dean glared at his brother, again before collecting all of his books and storming from the room.

"Where are you going, young man?" Mary asked of him, as she watched him, walk pass. He shifted the books in his arms, using his knee, so he could open the door, himself.

"Renting my own room." With that said, Dean was gone, again.

Sam let out a frustrated breath of air.

The next morning, Sam and Mary tried to find out which room Dean had checked into. They found his room, but, he wasn't in there. He had already left. The two of them ended up, finding Dean, back at the diner, sitting in a booth.

Sam headed, straight there. "We've been looking for you, everywhere, Dean." He stopped, abruptly, when he saw who Dean was sitting with. Hope was sitting on the inside of the booth, holding her Kindle in her hands, showing Dean, the game, _Minecraft_ , or, the mobile app version, anyway. The little girl grew scared at the sudden, loud voice.

Dean wrapped an arm around her head, encouraging Hope, to look up. "It's okay, squirt," he assured her. "It's my brother. Keep playing, alright? I'll be right, back." He slid out from the booth and grabbed a hold of his brother, dragging him away.

"That's her?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded, "The one you just freaked out? Yeah, that's Hope."

"She's beautiful, Dean," said Mary, looking over in the direction of where her granddaughter was sitting, and looked at her firstborn. "Hope looks a lot like you did, when you were little."

"I know." Dean was looking in that direction, too.

At that point, Rachel had come over. "Is everything alright, over here?" she asked. "You're disrupting the customers."

"Sorry, Rachel. Won't happen, again, I promise," he apologized to her. "You remember my brother, Sam, right?"

Rachel's form, softened. "Yes. Hello, Sam," she shook his hand.

"Hey, Rachel," he returned the handshake, politely.

"Rach, this our mom, Mary."

"It's nice to meet you," Mary greeted, holding out her hand, to the younger woman.

Rachel accepted it. "Same here," she smiled and looked over at Dean. "Look, it's great your whole family is here, Dean. But, I want Hope to get to know you, first, before we start introducing her to extended family."

"We actually just came to grab Dean, for a few hours," Sam explained.

She looked between the brothers. "For what? Dean's busy for the next eight hours."

Sam and Mary looked over at Dean, for an explanation. Rachel could tell, they didn't know.

It was Dean who explained. "Sorry, guys. I told Rachel, I'd keep Hope, entertained, while she worked the breakfast and lunch shifts. Now, if you excuse me. I've been away from Hope, for way too long than I should have." He, then, walked back to the booth. "Hey, squirt. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Sam and Mary watched.

Rachel grabbed their attention. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Dean. If you want to be a part of our daughter's life, I'm gonna need a commitment from you."

"Well, has Dean told you about the commitment he has, already?" Sam asked. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this, other than, it was a risk of putting his niece, in danger.

Rachel shook her head, confused. "What other commitment?"

His mom hissed at him, to stop, even though Sam wasn't actually going to tell Rachel, about hunting. Instead, Mary steered the conversation, to something else, telling Rachel, how beautiful, Hope was.

Rachel thanked her.

Sam couldn't help ask, how Rachel knew, for sure, Dean was the father.

"He was the only guy I slept with, in years," she told him. "And, she looks so much like him, too. How much more proof do you need?"

The youngest brother felt uneasy, hearing Hope really was a Winchester. That meant his niece could be in danger. Bad things always found their way to a Winchester and Sam couldn't help sense, something was going to happen. Why else would they happened to return to the same town, five years later? Besides, the monster, in town.

Sam decided to ask if Rachel knew anything about the things that were happening. The victims, all happened to live on the farms and ranches, Rachel's father traded supplies, with. All good guys, too. They used to be jerks, in high school, but that was a long time, ago.

All week, Dean spent the day with his daughter. Once he left that night, after putting Hope to bed, did Dean help Sam and Mary out, with the hunt. In fact, on the third night, after another farm got attacked and the whole family was at the medical center, with the victim, the three of them checked the place out.

Sam found some tracks that seemed to belong to a dog, and Mary found some loose fur, that looked to belong to a long-haired sheepdog.

Dean stared at it, in confusion. "That's threatening," he said, sarcastically.

"Think about it, Dean," Mary pointed out. "One of those dogs, murdering people and killing cows? That's a perfect disguise. No one would suspect a dog that looks sweet."

"Mom's got a point there," agreed Sam.

"Okay. So, basically, we have to keep an eye out for a ball of fur," he said.

"This is a ranch-based town, though. I'm sure there are plenty of sheepdogs around here."

"Good point," Dean said. "And, there's no way a dog's gonna let us near it, to check them with silver."

"We'll just have to watch them, carefully, first. See what they do," Mary shrugged.

The Winchesters split up.

The day after they had checked the latest "crime scene," Hope had wanted to go to the park. Rachel had to work, though, so Dean offered to take her. She was skeptical, letting their daughter go to a park without her, there, to supervise. Dean assured her, Hope would be in safe hands.

Hope pushed her walker, towards the playground, herself, as Dean followed, close, behind. When she reached the sand, Dean reacted and stopped her when the front wheels dropped off the edge of the sidewalk and into the sand.

Leaving the walker there, Dean held onto her hands and led Hope over to the slide, that she had pointed at. They headed to the lowest step, which Dean lifted her, onto, before stepping up, himself. Eventually, the two of them got up to the main area of the playset. Dean could see how daring Hope was when she wanted to go on the hanging bridge. Though, she did hesitate, at first, only sticking the toe of her shoe, out.

"You can do it, squirt," Dean encouraged his little girl. After a few seconds, Hope placed her foot, fully out, followed by the other. "Atta girl. Keep going. You're doing great." He stepped with her, holding onto her hands, in a good grip, so Hope wouldn't fall.

Dean was focused on his daughter, he didn't notice the little boy, waiting on the other side, until the boy yelled for his mom.

"Mom! They're taking too long!"

"Wait your turn, Matthew," the mom called, back.

Dean looked at the boy, to see him, folding his arms, tightly, across his small chest.

"Please, hurry," he told them.

"We're going as fast as we can. Hope, here, can't walk, that well," Dean tried to explain to him.

"Why not?" the boy asked, loosening his arms.

"Just something she was born with. She can't talk, neither, but Hope still likes to have fun, like any other kid. Right, squirt?" Dean leaned over Hope, to smile at her, which she caught and smiled, in return.

After a few moments, the pair made it to the other side, where the boy was waiting. Dean cheered for Hope before he told her, they should move out of the way, to let the boy go across, since he had been waiting. The boy thanked them and dashed across the bridge. Dean noticed Hope had watched the boy and her face, frowned. He could probably guess, Hope wanted to be able to dash across the bridge, on her own, as well.

Next, Hope wanted to go down the slide. So, Dean squeezed himself, into the slide, placing her on his lap. It wasn't as fun, since he got stuck, halfway down. With one mighty push, Dean slid, the rest of the way, down. Lifting her, into his arms, Dean stood up and walked over to set Hope on top of the slide, and hurried back to the bottom.

"Ready, squirt?" he called up to Hope.

Hope nodded her head and pushed off from the edges, sliding down, herself. Dean bent over to catch her, before she fell off, which he lifted her into the air. Hope squealed, with laughter and signed, _again_ , arching the fingers of her right hand into the palm of her left hand.

Dean placed her, back on top and had to race back to the bottom, when Hope pushed off, early, that time. He managed to get there, in time, and catch his little girl. Hope signed, _again_ , a second time. The two of them, ended up, playing on the slide, for a long time, until Hope was ready to move on.

Next, she wanted to ride an old duck spring ride. They walked over to it and Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, to lift Hope on it. It made her, exceptionally, happy, because it was something Hope could do on her own, as Dean stepped, back and watched as she rocked. He ended up, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of it, sending it to Rachel.

Shortly, after, Hope pointed over at the swings.

Dean looked over to where she was pointing, turning back, to ask, "You want to swing?"

She nodded.

Dean helped Hope off the duck and walk over to the swings. He lifted her onto the one, on the end, moving around it, to get her, started. Hope pumped her legs as best as she could, as Dean pushed her, every time Hope swung towards him.

"Look at you," he praised. "Make sure you hold on, tight."

Hope gripped each chain in her small hands, as she continued to try and pump her legs. To inform him of when she was done, swinging, Dean instructed Hope, to stick her pinky out. Like the slide, it was a while until she was ready to quit. Unfortunately, she had to stop before she was done. When Hope gave the signal, Dean took a hold of the swing and, gently, stopped it.

Hope gave him, the sign she needed to use the restroom.

"You have to use the bathroom?"

She nodded, up at him, upside, down.

Dean looked around the park, for the restrooms. Spotting them on the other side of the sand volleyball court, he lifted his daughter, up, over his head, setting her, on his shoulders. Before heading in that direction, he went over to grab Hope's walker, first. Hope ended up, liking, sitting his shoulders, though. So, Dean had to carry it, in one hand and hold onto Hope, with the other.

He took her into the men's room and helped Hope, onto the toilet. Once she was done, Dean held her at the sink, so Hope could wash her hands. Afterwards, Hope wanted to watch the dogs, over in the gated dog park area, which Dean took the opportunity to check out the dogs, to see if one of them was their man, or woman. There were a few dogs playing, but, not one of them was the right one.

One dog, a Golden Retriever, came over, to greet Hope, wagging his tail. The last time Dean was around that breed of dog, he got attacked by it, among other deaths. So, he was a tad weary when Hope wanted to stick her hand through the chain-link fence.

Dean dropped, in the grass, catching her hand. "Easy, squirt," he told her.

Hope didn't like having her hand, grabbed, and yanked it from him. She tried to reach for the dog, once more.

Dean stopped her, again. "No, Hope. You don't know if that dog will bite you, or not. You can look at him, but don't touch."

She pulled her hand away and tried a third time. Dean still wouldn't let her. Hope was growing frustrated, by now. The look on her face showed it.

"Dogs can bite, Hope. We don't know who this dog is. If you stick your hand in there, we may not get it out, in time."

By that point, the dog's owner called to it. Hope watched it scurry away, as tears filled her eyes. She tried to hit Dean, in frustration.

Dean ducked, in time, catching her fist. "Hey, what was that for?" Hope yanked it, away and tried to turn her walker. He stood up and tried to help her, but Hope wasn't having any of it. She pushed on his arm, to stop.

Hope stayed mad at Dean for ten minutes until he had bought ice cream for her. Then, she wasn't mad, anymore. She hugged him, and gave him, a ice cream kiss. Dean had to use a napkin to clean the ice cream off his cheek.

Dean took Hope, home, once they finished their ice cream. Hope seemed to like Baby, a lot. When he had first showed her, his car, she beamed from ear to ear, and Dean couldn't help notice her, enjoying the classic rock music, playing on the radio, which he couldn't help, smile, proudly.

Dean pulled up to Hope's house and parked.

Rachel's car was in the driveway, so that meant she had gotten off work, already.

Dean stepped out and opened Hope's door, as she undid her seatbelt. He lifted her, out and onto his shoulders, again, also grabbing her walker. Dean headed up to the front door and went in, where Rachel and her father, Clark, was talking in the living room. Dean froze in his tracks.

Standing beside the old man was a grey and white, long-haired sheepdog, panting happily.

Hope grew excited and wanted to be put down, so she could go pet the dog. Rachel, smiling, went over, holding her hands, out to her daughter. The little girl held out her own hands, grabbing onto her mom, when Rachel lifted Hope off of Dean's shoulders.

"Hey, baby girl," Rachel greeted. "Did you have fun at the park, with Dean?"

Hope nodded, and looked over at the dog.

"Oh, you want to see our new dog, huh?" she giggled and carried Hope over, to introduce them.

The shock finally subsided and Dean snapped, back to reality. "Wait!" he told Rachel.

Rachel looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Hope loves dogs." She turned back to her daughter, and reminded her how to introduce herself to animals, holding her hand out, to show her. Hope copied the gesture. The dog sniffed at Hope's tiny hand and allowed the little girl to pet it. "Can you say, dog, Hope?"

Hope looked at her, but, didn't say anything. She didn't even try. The little girl just turned her attention, back to the dog.

Meanwhile, Dean's anxiety was rising, higher and higher, as he watched his little girl pet the dog. His breathing got caught when the dog moved its mouth towards Hope's hand, his hand, tightening on the silver knife he had, in his back pocket. Instead of biting her, the dog licked it.

Finally, Dean asked, "Where did you get that dog?"

"Found him. Wandering around," Clark replied. "Poor thing looked hungry."

"And you just brought him, home? With something attacking people and cows on the loose?" he questioned, clueless as to why the old man would bring in a stray, at this point in time.

"The sheriff says, it's a coyote attacking. A dog like this, are very friendly, and prefers to herd, not kill." Clark rubbed the dog's back.

"Dogs all have instincts, Clark," Dean pointed out. "One minute, they appear friendly, the next, they're biting you. Has anyone seen that it was a coyote?"

"Dean, it's okay," Rachel assured him. "We know a thing or two about dogs. Yes, we're aware dogs can turn on a person. I won't leave Hope, alone, with the dog. Not until we know for sure."

"I think we should take the dog into the vet. Let them check it, over. I'll even take it for you."

Clark looked over at Dean. "We 'preciate the offer, but, I think we'll be okay, Dean."

"No, you won't. Let me take the dog. Please. You got to trust me on this," he told them.

"Trust you?" the old man questioned, this time. "Young man, you are not even at that point, yet. I wasn't too keen to hear Rach let you take lil'Hopie to the park, alone. You've still got a long ways to go. We will deal with the dog if things go sour. I've put dogs, down in my day. I even had to put my first dog, down, when I was only twelve."

"This isn't the same," Dean blurted out.

Clark tilted his head, a little. "How is this not the same, son?"

Dean closed his eyes, at the mistake he made. He opened them, as he said, "Look, I know you don't know me, that well, yet. Last I heard, no one's seen what killed those people and cows-"

Rachel interrupted, covering Hope's ears. "Can we stop talking about that? I don't want Hope knowing about death, yet," she looked between Dean and her own father.

"I don't mean to… Listen, you all, are in danger if you keep that dog around. Trust me." Dean could not bear the thought of losing his little girl to a skinwalker. Being in the same room as one, and inches from her, wasn't helping, either.

"Dean, it's okay, really," said Rachel.

"No, it's not! Listen to me!" Dean, suddenly, raising his voice, made Hope, jump and start to cry, burying her face into her mom. He felt bad for scaring his little girl, but, Dean needed her mom and grandfather to understand.

Clark glared over at Dean. "I think you better go," he warned the young man.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, like that. But, please, just let me take the dog out of here. It ain't safe for Hope. For any of you," Dean was, now, at the point of pleading with them.

"Please, leave, Dean," Rachel backed her father up, while trying to comfort Hope.

"Please, Rachel."

"I said, leave."

Dean looked around at everyone, stopping on the dog. As he turned to leave, he swore the dog winked at him. Can dogs wink? It didn't seem like his imagination. Reluctantly, Dean left the house and headed over to the Impala. He tried to park, down the road, where he could keep an eye on things.

While he sat there, Dean sent Hope, a text message on Skype, to apologize, for scaring her. The day before, while he watched her at the diner, he noticed Hope had Skype on her Kindle. When Dean asked Rachel about it, she said, that was how they communicated while in separate rooms. So, Rachel had to keep her phone on her, at all times. So, Dean helped Hope, add him, so, they could communicate with each other when he wasn't there. Hope liked it, so much, just as Dean was falling asleep, last night, Hope had woken up and decided, to message _Hi. What are you doing?_

Dean had responded, back, _About to go to sleep. Like you should be doing, little missy._

Hope just thought it was funny and continued to message Dean, until he told her, he was serious.

Dean didn't get a response. After forty minutes, he saw Rachel coming towards where he had parked. How did she know? He was hidden from their view.

She stopped at his window, which Dean rolled down. "What are you still doing, here, Dean?"

"I'm not so sure you should let that dog stay there with you, Rach. I just have this feeling, it's what's been killing those people," he tried, once more.

"How?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just do, okay?"

"No, not okay, Dean. I, barely, know you. I didn't even want to let you take Hope to the park, today. In fact, I sent a friend to spy on you," she admitted and looked away, towards the house.

"You sent someone to spy on me?"

She looked back at him. "I don't mean anything by it. It's just… I'm afraid to let Hope, out of my sight, more than a few minutes. She's so fragile, and has fallen, so many times, trying to do things on her own. At one point, Hope had so many scrapes and bruises, CPS almost took her from me, because they thought I was abusing her. Don't get me, wrong. I'm glad you're here, Dean, and I'm happy you want to be a part of Hope's life. I just can't help, worry about her. I've actually talked to my dad, to see about getting Hope, a service dog. If this dog works out, we're gonna get him, trained and certified."

"It's not gonna work out, Rach. That dog may hurt Hope, or...worse."

"We don't know that. You can't judge, firsthand, Dean. Give the dog a chance. We're giving you a chance."

Dean shook his head, looking out the windshield.

"If you can't accept our decision, then I want you to leave and not come back, please."

His head shot, back, in her direction. "No, Rach. Don't do this. I'm only looking out for Hope's safety. Just like you're doing. Please, don't."

But, Rachel wasn't budging. "You have until I reach my porch or I'm calling the sheriff." With that said, she turned and walked back the way she had come.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Dean tried to call after her. She never looked back.

Dean started the car and turned the gear. Just as he was about to make a U-turn, his phone vibrated from where it laid on his thigh. Picking it up, Dean swiped the screen, to unlock the lockscreen and selected the message.

 _I 4 give you Dean_ was the response his daughter had sent, in return. Dean smiled at the words. As he turned the car around, he felt it, vibrate, again. Before driving forward, he checked it. _Thank you for taking me to the park and getting me ice cream._

 _You're welcome, squirt. Send me a message if something seems wrong to you. Be careful around that dog._ Dean paused for a moment, before he added, _I love you, Hope._ At the first red light, he looked down at the phone, to see that Hope had responded, with an heart emoticon. Great, so his five-year-old already knew about emoticons. It made him, smile, though. He thought about going ahead and telling Hope, he was her dad, right then and there, but, decided against it. Dean was already in hot water. No point in adding to the pot.

When Dean got back to the motel, he stormed through the door. He had, eventually, moved back with his brother and mom, sharing one, again.

Sam and Mary was surprised, by the door slam.

"What's wrong?" Mary was the one to ask.

"I found it."

Sam and Mary stared at him.

Sam asked, "Where? Did you get it?"

He stopped and turned on his brother, "Does my face look like I got it?"

"What happened, sweetheart?"

Dean walked to the other side of the room, rubbing his face in his hands. He sliced his hand, down, through the air, "Hope's grandfather found it and brought it in the house. Hope petted it." His anxiety levels were record height, by now.

Their eyes widened, as their mouths, dropped, open.

"And, you left them, alone with it?" Sam questioned. "Dean, we have to go stop it before something happens."

Dean turned on his heel, to face them, again. "I already tried, Sam. They won't budge. They kicked me out of the house."

"So, what do we do?" Mary questioned.

"I told Hope, to message me if something doesn't seem right to her. She's a bright, little girl. Hopefully, she catches onto something before it's too late."

"And, if it is too late?" Sam asked.

"I really don't want to think about that, Sammy," he told his brother.

Late, that evening, Dean did receive a message. He had been waiting by his phone, actually praying for Hope to message him. When she did, he grabbed his phone and selected the message. His heart stopped at what he read.

 _Mommy won't come. Mommy always comes. Why won't Mommy come, Dean?_

Dean, quickly, responded, back, _Hang tight, Hope. I'm coming!_ He jumped up from his chair and told his mom and brother, they had to go. Something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean drove as fast as he could, to his daughter's house. He had to get there, in time. He just had to. He knew something wasn't right. That dog was the one. There was, definitely, something up.

When he pulled up to the house, all the lights, downstairs were on. Sam and Mary jumped out, first. Dean lagged, behind, pulling out his phone and sent Hope, a message, one, to make sure she was alright, and two, to remove her hearing aids so she couldn't hear what was about to happen, downstairs.

Once Hope was taken care of, Dean followed after his mom and brother.

Sam and Mary had their backs, pinned against the wall, holding their guns, pointed towards the ground. Dean made his way, stealthy, over to the window, pinning himself to the wall, and snuck a peek, inside. He had to peer around the ugly brown and green curtains, that hung over the window.

The room looked empty, at first until he saw a foot that was wearing Clark's boot, lying on the floor. It wasn't moving.

While Dean was checking the window, Sam picked the lock on the front door. When he had it, unlocked, Dean and Mary went in, cautiously, before he followed. They split up, checking each room on the lower level of the house.

Dean checked the living room. The foot had, indeed, belonged to Clark, who laid on the floor, in a puddle of blood and his chest, ripped, open. He dropped his head, closing his eyes, in grief. If only Dean could have done something, before. He still did not understand why someone would take in a stray, so easily, when attacks were happening. But, like his mother had said. No one would suspect a gentle-looking dog. This guy, or whoever it was, was good.

Dean moved on, towards the kitchen, stopping at the large archway. He pinned his back to the wall and looked around the frame. Lying there, on the old, tiled floor, that had a floral design, was Rachel. Dean rushed to her side.

"Dean?" she was still alive, but, barely. "How did…?"

He lifted Rachel, up, in his arms. "Hope messaged me." Dean looked her, over. Rachel was covered in blood and her hands were covering her side, as blood oozed through her fingers.

"I tried to save my dad, but…It attacked me…"

"We'll get ya some help. Everything will be okay, Rach," he assured her.

Rachel shook her head. "There's too much damage and I… lost…too…much…blood."

"I'm sure we can stitch you, back up. Sam and I've done it, loads of time. You won't die. You won't," he shook his head, "I won't let that happen. Hope needs you."

"Hope…" Rachel stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes, closed, in shame. "I should have listened to you, Dean. It's all my fault. I should of…"

"It looked gentle. Anyone could have been fooled by its cute act."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Dean. I want you…. Please take good care of Hope. I mean…I have a little brother, over in Austin. But…he just got married. They said, they weren't ready for kids. Too much college debt, still."

"Don't worry, Rach. Hope will be, well, taken care of. She has me, an uncle, and a grandma. She'll be surrounded by love."

Rachel smiled, at that. "Thank…" a pain shot through her side, causing Rachel to clutch her side, tighter as she groaned.

"Rachel?" Dean perked up, in alarm.

She opened her eyes, halfway. That was all she could muster. "Please…can…a favor?"

"What is it?" he urged her, gently.

"My…bro…ther…. His…num…ber…on fridge. Let him…know…he…could claim…house…farm.

"I will." As soon as Dean replied, Rachel closed her eyes. She managed to utter one last thing.

"Tell H-Hope…I…love…her." With her last breath, Rachel's head fell to the side.

Dean shook her, a little. "Rach? Rach?" Nothing. "Rachel."

Following her death, a gunshot sounded, echoing throughout the house, followed by a dog's whine.

Mary came into the kitchen, looking for her boys. Sam must have done the deed. "Dean?" she asked when Mary saw her firstborn, knelt there, on the floor. She walked over, to kneel beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean was staring at nothing, in particular, lost in thought as he held Rachel. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Dean didn't answer. Not at first. Finally, he said, "I couldn't save her."

"You tried, sweetheart. That's what matters."

He shook his head. "I shouldn't have left them alone. I should of done something."

"What could you have done?" Mary asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Something. This shouldn't have happened. I was there. I should of fought harder. Rachel would be alive and Hope…" His voice trailed off. Hope. His little girl just lost her mom, just as he had. What was he supposed to tell her? Hope didn't even know people died.

"It was their decision to ask you to leave."

Dean finally looked at his mom. "Yeah, but, they didn't know. They didn't know that dog was…"

Sam walked in. "It was a skinwalker. A Grizzly Adams fellow. Guy looked like he could be on that _Duck Dynasty_ show."

Dean and Mary had looked over at the tallest member of the family when he spoke.

Mary suggested Dean, go check on Hope while her and Sam cleaned up. Dean tried to object, that he wasn't about to let his mom, help carry a body. His mom stood her ground and told her son, to march up there, that instant. There was no arguing with her.

So, while Sam and Mary cleaned up, Dean headed upstairs, to Hope's room. He, carefully, opened the door and turned on the light.

There was a lump under _The Little Mermaid_ comforter.

Dean made his way over and, gently, pulled, back the covers. Hope was still awake. When she saw him, Hope placed her hearing aids, on her ears and held out her arms.

Dean grabbed Hope in his arms and squeezed his daughter, in a tight embrace, thankful she was alright. She pushed away and held up her pointer finger, to move her hand, from side to side, and then, pointed her thumb to her chin, holding out all five of her fingers, asking where her mom was. Dean learned enough sign language to understand what she was asking.

He dropped his head, shutting his eyes. Dean hated, having to break the news to his daughter. A small hand cupped his cheek, affectionately, which made him, open them.

Lifting Hope, up, a little, Dean set her on his right leg. She wasn't wearing her leg braces at the moment. Rachel had mentioned, Hope really didn't need to wear them to bed, as the braces could get, very uncomfortable for her. Unlike casts, leg braces could be removed.

"Hope," he tried to began. The words didn't come easy. Dean signed the word, mommy, back at her, "Mommy…" he swallowed. "Mommy," he signed, again, "got hurt by the dog."

Hope signed, _Mommy okay?_

Dean shook his head. He paused, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to remember the words Dean had learned, already. For the next sentence, he stopped and just said, "Mommy was trying to protect you, Hope, but, I think it's time to tell you."

 _What?_ Hope ran her finger, down her palm.

He took in a hard breath before Dean answered. "Sometimes, bad things happen and we get hurt. Sometimes, we get, badly, hurt, that we…" he tried to think of a way to put death, for a five-year-old to understand. "We go to sleep, and…sometimes, we don't wake up. It's called, dying."

Hope stared up at Dean, her eyebrows, scrunching, together. Eventually, she signed, _Mommy got hurt and went to forever sleep?_

Dean looked around for the Kindle and handed it to Hope, to type out, what she said, which played back to them. "I'm afraid so, squirt. Mommy's up in heaven, now, along with your grandpa. He got, badly, hurt, too. I'm so sorry." He signed the last part.

Hope typed more. _Mommy and Grandpa are gone?_

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Dean gave his daughter, a remorseless look. Tears appeared in her eyes and Hope dropped against his chest, crying into it. He held her, close, holding a hand to the back of her head and his chin on top. Dean moved it, to hold a kiss on it.

Dean held his daughter for a long time until he finally spoke, again. "Mommy and I wanted to tell you, something, but, we were waiting for you and I to get to know each other before we told you." He was staring at nothing as Dean continued to hold her.

Hope pushed away, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and arm. She signed, _What?_

Dean signed the first thing he made sure, to memorize. "I'm your dad."

Her eyes grew wide, at that and pointed her thumb to her forehead, signing dad.

He nodded.

Hope reached over to grab the Kindle, from the bed, beside where Dean sat and typed, daddy.

Dean lifted his little girl, up and hugged her. He felt Hope, squeeze his neck.

Mary and Sam had finished disposing of the mess, and came upstairs, to find daddy and daughter, locked in a tight embrace. They stopped in the doorway. When Dean noticed his mom and brother were there, he stood up and carried Hope over, to meet them.

"Hope, I'd like ya to meet your other grandma," he smiled for her.

Hope looked over at Mary, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

Mary waved at her granddaughter. "Hi, sweetheart," she greeted. "It's great to meet you."

Dean turned his body, to fully face Sam. "And, this is your Uncle Sammy."

Hope looked over at her uncle.

Sam gave a small smile, "Hey there, Hope." He still wasn't sure about all this. Don't get him, wrong. It was nice to know, he was an uncle and Hope was an adorable, little girl, to him. It was, just. The life they lived. What if something bad happened to her?

"So, I guess this means, Hope's coming home with us," said Mary.

Sam let out a sigh. "Guess so."

"Rachel asked me, to call her brother, so he could get the house and everything, taken care of. Plus, her mom lives nearby, in a nursing home." Dean headed back over to the bed and set Hope, down. Looking around for her braces, he grabbed them, to put them on her legs and helped Hope, down.

Dean helped Hope, walk over to her dresser and grab the clothes she wanted to pack. Once her favorite clothes and toys were packed, including some of her books, the Winchesters left the house and went out to the Impala.

On the way, back to the motel, Hope watched an episode of _Jake and the Neverland Pirates._ Since Dean pulled into the motel, before the episode ended, he let her finish in bed. He had been sleeping on the pull-out bed, which he let Hope, sleep with him.

The next day, Dean contacted Rachel's brother and, sort of, explained what happened. After breakfast, the Winchesters packed up and headed out of town. On the way, Dean stopped by the nursing home so Hope could say good-bye to her grandmother. The whole time, she kept mistaking Dean for her nephew, asking when he was going to settle with a nice young lady.

By noon, the Impala was soaring down the highway.

Hope sat in her booster seat, in the backseat, with Mary. At first, she watched _Zootopia_. It was her favorite movie, at the moment, as Dean had counted twelve times she had watched it, in the last few days.

"So, do you know what happened?" Sam asked of his brother, after a while.

Dean glanced between his brother and the road. "With what?"

"With Hope. Was she born, deaf and unable to use her legs, or was she in an accident?"

"She was born with weak muscles and bone structure in her legs," Dean explained what Rachel had told him. "Before all the surgeries, Hope couldn't use her legs, at all."

"How many surgeries has she had?" asked Mary.

"About three. The first one was when she was one and a half when she should have been starting to walk. Then, another one, a year, later. Her last was when Hope was three. Since then, she started walking, using her walker. Every year, Hope has to get her braces, replaced, for a bigger size."

"Will she ever be able to walk on her own, without help from others or a walker?"

"Probably not. Her muscles and bones just ain't strong enough."

"And, what about her hearing? Can she hear, at all, without those things in her ears?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, once, looking straight ahead, "Nope, not really. Which was why I had her remove them while we took care of the dog. I mean, she can hear, a little, but not well."

"But, she can hear, with them," he nodded.

"Yup. Just look, directly at her, and clear, and Hope'll hear and understand ya. I've been working on that sign language stuff with her. It's amazing how smart she is," Dean chuckled.

"Teach us some," Sam suggested.

Dean looked over at his brother. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I want to be able to communicate with my niece."

Looking back at the road, Dean got a devilish idea in his head. "Here, do this to her," he pointed to himself, then, stuck his thumb into the pinkie side of his fist, pulling it out, putting all five fingers inside the thumb side of his fist, and finally finished with hovering his hands above his thighs, moving them up as he closed his fingers, together.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means, I love you." Dean was trying to keep a straight face, but, on the inside, he was laughing his butt off.

So, the younger brother turned around in his seat and got Hope's attention, signing what Dean had taught him. Hope's left eyebrow arched, in pure confusion as she stared at her uncle. Which, by this point, Dean was now laughing out loud. It, then, dawned on Sam.

Ignoring his brother, Sam asked, "Hope, what did I say?"

Hope closed out of Netflix and went into her communicator app, to tell her uncle, _You pooped in your pants_.

Now, Dean was laughing even harder, as Sam glared over at his brother.

Mary reached over and smacked her firstborn, upside the head.

"Ow!" Dean grabbed the back of his head, rubbing where it, now, hurt. "Mom! What was that for?"

"That was for picking on your brother, Dean Alexander Winchester," she scolded him. "Leave Sammy alone."

He pouted as Dean continued to drive. "Not my fault, he's easy to pick on," he mumbled to himself, under his breath.

Hope typed a message for her grandmother, that time. _No hitting_.

"That's true, sweetie, we shouldn't hit others," Mary told the little girl. "But, it's okay for Mommies to hit their grown up sons, when they're being a doofus."

 _What is a doofus?_

"A doofus is someone who acts like they don't have any sense and picks on their younger brother," she glanced over at the back of Dean's head, when Mary mentioned the last part.

Hope looks over at her dad, before typing some more. _Daddy, stop being a doofus._

"We'll see, Squirt," Dean told her, in the rearview mirror, with a smirk.

Sam finally spoke up, again. He had, secretly, been laughing when his mom had smacked his brother, upside the head. Turning back to his niece, Sam asked, "So, how do you really say, I love you, in sign language, Hope?"

Hope set her Kindle on her lap and showed her uncle. She held her pinky up, holding her hand to her chest, then, crossed her arms like an X, over it, and pointed at him.

"That's I love you?"

She nodded.

"Well then," Sam repeated what Hope had taught him, to her, "I love you, too." It put a smile on her face that she did it, a second time, adding another word, putting her fingertips, together. "What's this?" he mimicked the gesture.

Hope answered him from her Kindle. _More._

Sam couldn't help, smile. "You love me?" He didn't think his niece would warm up to him, that quickly.

 _I love everyone._

The adults were impressed by the little girl's statement.

"Why is that, Hope?"

 _Love is better than hating someone. Hating people makes my heart hurt. Loving them makes it, better._

They couldn't help smile.

"That's a very good reason, sweetheart," Mary smiled at her granddaughter, moving her face, in, towards hers, as she touched her forehead to Hope's. It made Hope giggle, which caught Sam's hearing.

"Did…? Did she just make a sound?" he asked, confused. "Hope can make sounds?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "The kid's got a voice box. Rachel said, her pediatrician didn't think she did, since it's been a year since Hope had those things. I think she can, eventually, learn to speak her own words."

"Well then, I guess you'll still have the chance to hear her first word, Dean," Mary told him.

Dean was trying, so hard, to hide the excitement he felt upon hearing that, out loud.

Sam caught it, though and grinned.

He asked, "What?" of him.

"You want it to be, dad or daddy, don't you?"

Dean shook his head, away from Sam, towards the road. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam. I'll be proud, no matter what word it is. Even if it's a cuss word."

Sam knew his brother was lying. He shared a knowing look, with his mom, twisting around, in his seat, who also grinned.

Hope's alligator was on the seat, between the girls.

Mary picked the toy up, after a while and asked if it had a name. Hope had started playing _Minecraft_ , engrossing herself into the game, as Mary tried to get her attention.

Finally, Dean reached a hand, back, glancing behind him, to hold it, in front of her face, to grab her attention. Hope looked up at him. "Grandma's asking a question," he told her.

The little girl looked over at her grandmother, who repeated her question.

Hope switched back to her communication app and typed, _Sammy_ , and added, _not like Uncle Sam, though._

"Sammy's a cutie," Mary said.

Sam had turned on his laptop. Both him and Hope were using the wifi from his phone. Like his niece, he, too, had engrossed himself to it, only catching what Mary had said, about Sammy being a cutie. "What?" Sam looked over his shoulder, confused.

"Not you, Sammy. Lil' Sammy, here," his mom held up the alligator. "Apparently, you both have the same name."

"He's named after an alligator from an aquarium Hope went to, with her other uncle," Dean explained what Hope had told him, once. He smiled at her, up in the mirror, "right, Squirt?"

Hope nodded.

"Hope loves sea life and reptiles. Says, she wants to work at a zoo or aquarium when she grows up."

"Is that so?" Sam looked at his niece, glad she has a dream career, already. "Why don't we find one, on the way back to the bunker, to take Hope to? I can search around, online."

"That sounds fun," Mary agreed.

Dean ran it by his daughter. "What do you think, Squirt? Wanna go see some critters, on the way, home?"

She nodded, excitedly, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

So, Sam opened a web browser and searched for any zoos or aquariums, as close to their route, as possible, so they didn't have to venture far. Thankfully, one was coming up, in twelve miles and gave the directions to Dean.

Eventually, Dean got off at the exit, not having to drive that much further. The place was right off the highway. It was a zoo _and_ aquarium, too. When he was parked, Dean applied sunscreen to Hope, first. She had her mom's skin, that burned, easily, so Rachel had told Dean, the morning he took Hope, to the park, while she lathered her, up.

"Wanna bring your walker or wheelchair?" he asked as Dean finished, rubbing the sunscreen into her upper cheeks. "If you bring your chair, you can use me, to walk."

She nodded in his hands.

"You want to bring your chair?"

She nodded, again.

Dean asked Sam if he could get Hope's wheelchair from the trunk. It had been in a corner of her room, for a while, only used on trips like the zoo or a fair, something along those lines. Most of the time, Hope just used her walker.

After catching the keys from his brother, Sam walked over to the trunk and got out her wheelchair, unfolding it. Hope slid out, herself, stumbling, until Dean caught her and held onto her hands, to guide her into her wheelchair. It was her size, made for a kid, which Hope could control, herself.

Dean ducked inside the car, to grab her Kindle, handing it, to her. "You want Sammy, Squirt?"

She nodded.

He grabbed the alligator, before standing up and shutting the door, before passing it to her. While they crossed the parking lot, Dean pushed her wheelchair until they were on the sidewalk and out of the way of traffic.

While Sam headed over to pay the admission, Mary knelt beside her granddaughter.

"Are you excited, sweetheart?"

Hope nodded, smiling, brightly. Her Kindle was on her lap, while Sammy was between her and the side of the wheelchair.

Sam returned with four yellow, paper wristbands, passing them out, before kneeling in front of his niece, to put hers on, for her, making sure it wasn't too tight, before sealing it. He had also gotten a map of the whole place.

"Looks like the reptile house is closet to the entrance," he stated, looking the map over as the Winchesters made their way into the zoo. "Should we head there, first?"

"Sure," Dean replied, and leaned over to check with Hope, who nodded, of course.

So, they headed for the reptile house, first. On the way, they stopped to see a couple of gorillas, who were picking bugs off of each other.

Dean held Hope, on his side, so she could see over the wall, better. "Hey, Sam. Found you, a girlfriend," he nodded at the female gorilla, after Sam finished reading the sign about them, to Hope.

Sam gave his brother, a hard glare. "Ha ha, very funny," he told Dean, who laughed. It was, then, Sam noticed the female gorilla blowing kissing. But, not at him. She was looking at Dean. "I think she wants to be your girlfriend, Dean." He smirked.

"Girl's got good taste," Dean just grinned.

"All right, boys," Mary stepped in. "Let's go."

Dean set Hope, back in her chair, before moving on. A family of jaguars were next. Several cubs were nursing as the mother dozed in the shade, with the father, pacing around the cage. Sam read the sign about the jaguars, to Hope, as well. Basically, turning the trip into an education experience, as well.

The four of them finally arrived at the reptile house, which Dean wanted to wait outside instead of going in. That snake that had slithered over him, still haunted him, to this day.

So, Sam and Mary just took Hope in, alone. In fact, Dean watched her chair and had Sam carry her, so she'd have a better view. Hope took her Kindle in, and was naming every reptile before Sam and Mary said anything.

"What a smartie you are," Mary complimented, amazed how knowledgeable her granddaughter was, of reptiles.

A zoo keeper was walking through, carrying a small, thin snake, around her lower arms. She stopped to ask Hope if she would like to pet her, assuring the little girl, she was very friendly.

Hope, bravely, reached out and touched the snake with her fingers, carefully.

"Do you know what kind of snake, that is, Hope?" Sam asked, curiously.

The zoo keeper had overheard Hope, naming the critters, so she didn't answer for her, as Hope typed the answer.

 _Corn snake._

"That's correct, kiddo," the zoo keeper said. "This, here, is a corn snake. They don't have venom, and are very reluctant to bite. In fact, these snakes are beneficial to people, since they eat small rodents. Would you like to see Eve, here, eat a mouse?"

Hope nodded, happily.

Sam wasn't too thrilled. "Um, the mouse won't be alive, will it?"

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "We're not cruel. Just the critters are." The young woman gave the tall guy, a wink and led them over to Eve's tank, where she disappeared through an _employee's only_ door, and appeared on the other side of the tank. The zoo keeper placed Eve, inside, latching her door.

She left to grab a dead mouse, returning to toss it, in. Eve slithered over to it, widening her mouth over the thing. Sam and Mary had to look away, but, Hope watched, eagerly.

"I thought Dean said, her mom hadn't introduced Hope to death. Hope seems unaffected by this," Mary told Sam, softly, during the process.

"Not to mention, Hope just lost her mom and grandfather, too," he pointed out. "Then, again, she's been to one of these, before. Maybe, she only experienced dead animals like this."

The mouse, now a lump, inside the snake, was making its way towards the stomach, where Mary caught a glimpse of the snake, crushing it. Even growing up a hunter, herself, the sight of a snake eating a mouse, made her, shudder. Hope enjoyed it.

Once they finished inside the reptile house, they met Dean at the exit, where Sam passed Hope to him.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

Hope nodded, excitedly and responded with her Kindle. _I touched a corn snake and saw it eat a mouse! It was cool!_

"Oh," Dean forced a smile, unsure about hearing his little girl touched a snake and watched it, eat a mouse. "That's…awesome, I guess."

She grinned, showing her teeth.

The Winchesters continued, seeing the rest of the animals, seeing lions, tigers, and bears, along with others. There was even a petting zoo, which Mary took Hope, into, that time. The girls petted goats, baby llamas, pigs, miniature donkeys, and sheep, feeding them, pellets.

Dean stood at the fence that kept the animals in, snapping a picture or two of his mom and daughter.

"You know, Dean," Sam spoke, as his brother put his phone away and just watched.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still unsure about having Hope around our life and all. But, watching her and Mom, I think this may be the best thing. For Mom, anyway." He looked over at Dean, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

Dean looked up at the giant, one eye closed from the brightness of the sun, above them. "I think you're right," he replied, looking back at the girls. "Mom lost out on our childhood. At least, she has some kind of chance, with Hope, at least.

"I'm sure Mom will want to be the one to stay, back, with Hope, while we take jobs."

He nodded. "We're probably gonna have to sign up for health care the way Dad did, since Hope's gonna need a lot of special care."

Sam laughed, remembering the same John had used. "Did you know Dad used the name, Elroy McGillicuddy?"

"Well, judging by the fact, I saw Mom watching _I Love Lucy_ reruns, the other day. It's a safe bet, she made Dad watch it, with her."

He gave Dean, an amusing look. "Dad must have, secretly, liked it, if he used the name," he scoffed.

The brothers let the girls take their sweet time, watching them, interact with the animals. It was the best sight the boys had ever witnessed in their entire lives. Or, at least, one of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Winchesters had finally returned to the bunker, late in the night. Dean had carried Hope, inside. She had fallen asleep some time ago and was still out. He made sure to be careful as not to wake her. Sam got the lights as they made their way inside. Dean went straight for the bedrooms, to one of the spares and laid Hope down.

The minute Hope was on the bed, the little girl stirred.

"Shh shh," Dean told her, softly. "It's okay, Hope. We're home now. Go back to sleep." He removed her shoes, first before her braces, setting them over on the desk. When he returned to his daughter's bedside, Dean removed her hearing aides for her and covered her up with the blanket. He then kissed Hope on the forehead.

He made to leave when she sat up, to grab his arm. Looking back at her, Dean signed, _what's wrong?_

Hope signed in return, _Sleep with you?_

Dean replaced her hearing aides and leaned his hands on the bed, beside her. "This is your room, now. Mine's just right across the hall. Okay? I'll keep my phone on so you can get a hold of me." When he tried to leave again, Hope grabbed onto his arm again. She shook her head.

Sammy, the alligator was on the bed, on the other side of Hope.

Dean reached over and picked it up, to show her. "You have Sammy."

She continued to shake her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. So, Dean gave in. He wasn't sure why Hope was clingy, all of a sudden. Perhaps it was because she had just lost her mother. Or, maybe it was because she was in a strange new place and this was her first night. Hope had been fine, the night before. But, whatever it was, Dean wasn't going to fight it. At least, not tonight. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

Dean assured he was going to go shut off the light and come right back. He shut off the switch before climbing into bed with his daughter. Both laid underneath the blanket as Hope snuggled in her father's arms, holding Sammy as well. They fell asleep, shortly after.

The next day, everyone, including Hope, slept in. At least until nine, that is.

Dean had walked Hope into the library where the other two already sat, talking.

"Whoo! Go, Hope!" Sam and Mary cheered as if the little girl was running a race. It made a smile appear on her face as she continued to make her way towards the table, holding onto Dean's hands.

Sam made Hope, a bowl of Lucky Charms while Dean got her Kindle. She watched cartoons while she ate breakfast and the adults had their usual morning coffee. After a while, after Hope had finished her cereal, she switched to her communicator app.

 _Hey!_

Sam, Dean, and Mary had been discussing health insurance while Sam looked it up on his laptop.

"What's up, Squirt?" Dean was the one to respond, as all three adults looked over at Hope.

 _Want to hear Mommy's song?_

"Sure," said Sam, interested. So, did Rachel write a song?

Hope switched to the YouTube app and searched for a music video. Dean, who sat beside his daughter, could see her type in the country singer, Martina McBride and the words, 'God's Will.' The kid didn't know how to spell the singer's name but thankfully, YouTube figured it out anyway. He didn't know who the singer was. It was probably one of those church hymn singers, Dean figured and was not looking forward to hearing it. Nonetheless, he sucked it up for his daughter. If Hope liked the song enough she wanted to share it with them, Dean would pretend to like it.

She selected the second video from the list that had loaded. The video loaded up and started to play soft piano music as the camera zoomed in on a woman, with short, brown hair. She was sitting on a park bench as leaves blew across the ground. A single leaf blew into the air as the woman watched it soar, high. When it came back down, gently, the scene had changed to kids treat-a-treating, dressed up in costumes. That's when a woman's voice started to sing.

" _Met God's Will on a Halloween night. He was dressed as a bag of leaves. It hid the braces on his legs at first."_

Sam, Dean, and Mary understood right away why this was Rachel's favorite song.

" _His smile was as bright as the August sun when he looked at me. As he struggled down the driveway, it almost made me hurt."_ They watched as a kid, a little older than Hope hobbled over to the same woman, who was now sitting on porch steps. She held a bowl of candy on her lap and dropped one into the boy's bag before he turned to walk away. " _Will don't walk too good. Will don't talk too good. He won't do the things that the other kids do, in our neighborhood. I've been searching, wondering, thinking. Lost and looking all my life. I've been wounded, jaded, loved, and hated. Wrestled wrong and right. He was a boy without a father and his mother's miracle. I've been reading, writing, praying, fighting. I guess I would be still. Yeah, that was until I knew God's Will."_

Dean wanted to swallow a sudden lump in his throat when it mentioned the boy not having a father when Hope had spent the first five years of her life without him. Sam had suspected it would touch a nerve, looking over to see his brother just sitting there, watching the video.

The Kindle laid, flat on the table where everyone could see it. Mary and Sam sat across from Dean and Hope, leaning on their arms.

" _Will's mom had to work two jobs. We'd watch him when she had to work late. And, we'd all laugh like I haven't laughed since I don't know when. 'Hey, Jude' was his favorite song. At dinner, he'd ask to pray. And then he'll pray for everybody in the world but him."_ The woman and Will played a board game, along with a little girl the same age. Will stood up on a crutch, to take his plate to the sink while the girls took their turns.

While the same chorus played again, Mary got Hope's attention, to ask, "Is 'Hey, Jude' your favorite song?"

Hope nodded and signed, _I love it_.

She couldn't help smile. "Mine, too," pointing at herself.

" _I've been searching, wondering, thinking. Lost and looking all my life. I've been wounded, jaded, loved, and hated. Wrestled wrong and right. He was a boy without a father and his mother's miracle. I've been reading, writing, praying, fighting. I guess I would be still. Yeah, that was until I knew God's Will."_ This time, while it flashed between the woman on the park bench, it showed Will lying on the floor, coloring a picture with crayons and then to his mother helping Will hit a ball off a tee.

Dean continued to watch the video, in silence. The woman had it down to a tee. No pun intended. He understood almost every word. The lump grew larger when the line, 'he was a boy without a father' came up again. A picture of Dean standing with Hope, helping her hit a ball off a tee, appeared in his mind. He wasn't even sure if girls liked baseball, or at least tee ball. If Hope wanted to, and Dean hoped she did, he would make sure that picture came true.

" _Before they moved to California, his mother said, they didn't think he'd live. She said each day that I have him, well, it's just another gift. And, I never got to tell her that the boy showed me the truth. In crayon red, on notebook paper, he had written, 'me and God love you.'"_ This time, the video played a scene where Will's mother was packing the rest of their stuff in a large SUV as Will hobbled over to hand the woman a folded piece of paper. He hugged both her and the little girl before his mother helped him into the car. The woman unfolded the paper to find a picture of Will and her, holding hands that he had drawn. She had to fight back the tears as the woman read the words he had written and waved at him instead as they drove away.

" _I've been searching, praying, wounded, jaded. I guess I would be still. Yeah, that was until…_ " It switched back to a close up of the woman on the bench. " _I met God's Will on a Halloween night. He was dressed as a bag of leaves."_ She picked up the folded piece of paper she had next to her and unfolded it. After looking at it, the woman hugged it to her chest as she smiled up at the sky. Eventually, the little girl came over and took her hand, as the woman stood up. They walked away while the camera remained on the park bench.

The camera followed the same leaf upward until it glided back down, into a puddle of water. The video ended, shrinking into the lower, right right corner of the small screen.

Sam was the first to speak. "Wow. Can't help but wonder how much true that song is, for Hope."

Mary agreed while Dean remained quiet.

Hope exited out of YouTube and went back to her communicator app, to type, _Mommy cries every time she listens to this song. She keeps listening to it though. It's her favorite song_.

"It's a lovely song, Hope," Mary told her. "Right, Dean?" She turned to her firstborn, to see him still staring at the Kindle. "Dean?" Mary lowered her head, tilting it at him. "Dean, are you alright?" It took her a moment to get his attention, who snapped out of a daze.

Dean couldn't help think of everything they've been through, as a family and how much he had missed of his own kid's life. It was heartbreaking to know Rachel had to raise Hope, alone without him there as her father. Sure, Clark was there but Dean was her father, not him. He should have been there all along.

In his seat, Dean turned and pulled Hope into an embrace. Nothing was said as he just held his little girl in his arms.

Sam and Mary exchanged looks between them. Neither one else said anything either.

 _ **Hey! The moment I heard this song I couldn't help think of Hope. Sorry I've been scarce on here, lately. Been busy. But, when I heard this song during work, I had to come home and write this. Hope you like it! Sorry, it's short. It's really early. But, I needed to get this out before I could go to bed. Feedback is always welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean set up the t-ball tee, setting the baseball on top of it. Once it was all ready for her, he helped Hope stand up from her wheelchair, moving over to stand next to the tee. Hope was already holding the kid-sized bat which her dad helped show her how to hold it, correctly.

"Line up your knuckles like this," he explained, maneuvering her hands on the bat handle and had her hold the bat up, away from her shoulder. When Hope held the position, Dean helped her swing the bat which she hit the ball off the tee. The ball soared through the air, flying passed where Sam and Mary stood, waiting to retrieve it.

Sam was the one to find it, first, tossing it to his mom, who hurried closer to toss it underhand where Dean could catch it without having to move away from Hope. All three adults cheered for the little girl, offering high fives.

It had been a month since they brought Hope home. All three, not just Dean, were now reading through all of the books he had gotten, on how to help their little Hope. They were still learning the whole sign language thing, but was catching on, faster than they expected. Of course, they had a good teacher, too. Sam had started looking into education options since she was at the age to be starting kindergarten, next year. Neither one of them were sure about where to go for Hope's schooling.

Hope had already met Cas. The angel was surprised to learn Dean had a daughter. Thankfully, the two got along, well. The Winchesters showed the angel some sign language. Dean tried to do the same thing he pulled on Sam. Unfortunately, Sam was there and caught on before Cas could sign it to Hope and Mary had to smack her son, upside the head, once again.

The time was drawing near that Dean especially dreaded. The brothers put off taking another job while Hope got settled in. Mary volunteered to stay back with Hope while the boys took off, but made the suggestion of not having to leave. Sam even offered to go alone while Mary offered to go with him in Dean's place. It was one thing to lose an uncle or another grandparent, but to risk Hope losing her dad after losing her mom was not something they'd want to put the kid through.

Dean didn't feel comfortable with Sam and Mary taking the car out without him there. He also didn't like the idea of his brother and mom out there, alone, especially Sam. They couldn't quit, knowing there were people still out there to save. It made Dean nervous to leave his little girl behind, though.

They had decorated Hope's room similar to how her old room was. The walls were covered in posters of reptiles and _The Little Mermaid_ , along with a poster of _Zootopia_ mixed in. Dean got her the biggest tub of Legos he could find and Sam helped show her how to fold and put her clothes away in her new dresser. They also decorated the wall above her bed of photos of their family and friends, along with Rachel's side. Dean enjoyed showing Hope photos of when he was a kid, and of both Mary and John, and even her surrogate grandfather, along with friends they had once known.

Slowly, but surely, the adults had seen or heard every kid/family-friendly movie and TV show on Netflix. Though, after a few days, Sam started limiting how long Hope could use her Kindle for entertainment purposes. The gentle giant of an uncle also took charge of the kid's diet, making sure Hope was eating a fruit and vegetable, daily.

"Are you trying to turn her into a miniature version of you?" Dean questioned of his brother, one day.

Sam had rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. But Hope's a growing kid. She needs plenty of fruits and vegetables, Dean," he pointed out and Mary backed her youngest son, up.

Dean still tried to get Hope to like pie as much as he did. His kid was the only one he was willing to share his slice of pie with. Sam couldn't help stop in his tracks and let out a sigh under his breath, one afternoon, when he headed out to make a food run and he heard that computerized voice say, _Don't forget the pie_.

They also got Hope outside as much as possible, hence why they were out, playing baseball, at the moment. Hope always lit up whenever she hit the ball. Using her wheelchair, Dean was even able to play catch with her, making the toss as easy for her to catch, as possible. It was Sam who pointed out, even though she didn't have strong legs, it didn't mean Hope couldn't participate in sports. So it lifted his spirits and Dean got to introducing his daughter to the world of sports, starting with baseball.

Hope liked hitting the ball the best, but whenever they played catch, she wanted to go after the ball. Once she was done hitting, she sat back in her wheelchair where her mitt her dad got her, was. She shoved her hand inside. Sam and Dean both spread out, a foot away while Mary stood next to her wheelchair. Whenever Hope missed a catch, she'd turn her chair around and go after it, herself. Mary hurried to stop the ball with her foot and helped her granddaughter reach down for it and bring it back to throw to Sam. Dean also taught Hope how to throw a baseball, showing her the same way his dad showed him. It was difficult to tell who had more fun: the kid or the adults, including Mary.

During a water break, it was Sam who asked Hope, "Hey, Hope. How would you like to play on a team with other kids?" He made sure she was looking directly at him.

Hope's eyes widen and she nodded, wearing a big smile.

"I found a t-ball league for kids with special needs," Sam told both Dean and Mary. "I was looking at the pictures on the web site. Some of the kids that played on past teams were even in Hope's same situation."

"That's great," Mary replied.

"Yeah it is. When does it start?" Dean asked.

"It's too late for this season since they're already started, but the next one starts in early March."

"So, not for another four or five months." Dean turned back to his daughter, kneeling to her level. "Sorry, kiddo."

Sam shrugged. "I figured that'll give us plenty of time to work with Hope so she'll be ready with not only the sport, but maybe communicating, as well."

"Still, you got her hopes up too soon, Sam," he pointed out. "March is a long ways off for any kid."

Sam frowned, feeling guilty for bringing it up, now. "I'm sorry, Hope."

Hope smiled and held her arms up to her uncle.

The gentle giant couldn't help smile in return and kneeled in the dirt, in front of her, wrapping his niece in a loving embrace. When Sam let go, he signed, _I love you_ to her which she returned with _I love you, too_.

Hope wanted to keep playing, but the adults were all tuckered out, already. So, they called it a day and headed back inside the bunker where Mary gave Hope her bath and got her ready for bed. Being Sam's turn to cook dinner, he headed for the kitchen. By time Hope was ready for bed, dinner was also ready. She said a prayer through her Kindle's communicator app before the four dug into the food.

After dinner, Dean helped Hope to her room where she brushed her teeth. Cuddling with her in bed, he read her a book until Hope fell asleep and Dean was able to retreat to his own room. If he had tried before she fallen asleep, Dean wouldn't have been able to leave. They hadn't been able to figure out why Hope didn't want him to leave that first night. So he made sure Hope was asleep before heading for his room. Other than that, Dean was digging the whole dad thing. That kid had her daddy, and even her uncle Sam and Mimi, which Mary agreed to let Hope call her instead of Grandma, wrapped around her little finger.

Mary felt she didn't look old enough to be called Grandma, and still felt young, too. Plus, Hope's other grandmother had been Grandma, anyway and confused her, having two Grandmas. So the four them figured out another "grandmother" name for Hope to call Mary, which Mary remembered calling her own mother's mother. Mimi. Dean was just glad his mom got to have at least one grandchild, after all.

 ** _I know it's taken me a long time to update and I'm sorry! Just been working on other stories and I got a main one at the moment that takes top priority, over in another fandom. Whenever I think of something else, I'll keep adding to this story. though!_**


End file.
